


Psiioniic Anew

by TuneFox_Ikeedia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psii is full of stress, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuneFox_Ikeedia/pseuds/TuneFox_Ikeedia
Summary: Psiioniic, half dead from the hyperspace jump to earth, floats in space. Unable to join the dream bubbles in his only half-dead state, he resigns himself to an eternity in dark nothingness. But it seems like life isn't done with him yet! Earth C is confusing, and humans are weird, but he's strangely thankful for a second chance at life.





	Psiioniic Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts).



> Okay, so this is my first...comic? Fanfiction thing? Of this kind, and the ending seems a little rushed to me, but it was a great learning experience! All in all I think it turned out well, so I hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35685976451/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35008055383/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35685966731/in/photostream/)

LIIke floatIIng?

Or falling wIIthout the resIIstance of aIIr to fIIght your descent?

That’s such bullshIIt.

II’ve spent enough tIIme IIn space thank you very much. Don’t get me wrong, II’m no beleIIver of those cutesy grub storIIes about paradIIse, but at this poIInt II’d prefer anythIIng to mIIndless space floatIIng for eternIIty. What ever happened to those dream bubbles II heard so much about? ThIIs place IIs so fuckIIng EMPTY. II’ve spent far too long IIn endless tediium, longer than any yellow blood aught to. Even IIf II never get to apologIIse to Rosa, or tell MeulIIn and KankrII II love them ever agaIIn, II’d take anything over this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429692370/in/photostream/)

AnythIIng.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35008036943/in/photostream/)

whAT THE SHIIT?!!

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35648786422/in/photostream/)

Ugh.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429650510/in/photostream/)

Hi there!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35008003003/in/photostream/)

My name’s John!

John...

Yeah buddy?

What the fuck IIs your damage. Exactly what IIs the concentratIIon of your sIIck caffIIne slash cocaIIne mIIxture that you are legIItIImately thIIs god damn chIIpper wakIIng up a dead guy.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35648778432/in/photostream/)

I think it was about 60/40, with a little baby’s tears mixed in. Can’t start my morning without some baby tears in my cocaine coffee.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35007995393/in/photostream/)

What the fuck IIs a baby?

Pfft-hahaha! Nevermind. How are you feeling? Usually the first few minutes after revival are kinda...you know. Daunting.

Ehh, II’ve had worse.

Thought so. I’ve heard quite a bit about you, and from what i gathered you’ve got a decent amount of helm experience. Heh. Sollux says it feels a bit like unplugging from your rig. But he said it like ‘coming back to meatspace’ or whatever nerdy garbage. He’s so dramatic.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35685913701/in/photostream/)

Anyway, he’s gonna be working with you on therapy for your psionics soon. On that note, try not to use your psionics for big things right away. Your brain was pretty fried dude. Like cheese cake at a county fair snack stand level fried. All crispy on the outside, gooey on the inside.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35007990633/in/photostream/)

But that’s neither here nor there. Point is, you’re better now but like, take it easy I guess?

Uh... yeah sure. So-

Psii?!

Uh Kan dude a little help man

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35685903461/in/photostream/)

WaIIt what the fuck?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/34978000044/in/photostream/)

K-Kankri is that-?

God Psii we’ve missed you so much.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35685895971/in/photostream/)

Kan II- II can’t-

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429623740/in/photostream/)

Oops.

Maybe I’ll bring in Sollux now.

No fucking shit John.

:B

* * *

 

_You glubbed up t)(is time Sparks._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/34977993524/in/photostream/)

Psii? My dear?

_Glubbed up reel fuckin bad._

_How ‘boat you krill here in the dark for a whale, and think aboat what you did._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429620740/in/photostream/)

Mituna?

_Filthy lowblood battery._

01000011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101110

Mituna! Wake up!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/34977986584/in/photostream/)

Ughh. Fuck. Sorry Meu, bad dreams.

It’s alright Tuna, you’re home now. We’ll purrtect you! ;3

Yeah, II know... thanks kIItten. II... II just wish II could just get over IIt already though.

My love, there’s no need to rush. You spent millennia in that mess, it will take a very long time to heal. But now we’re safe, and together, and there are so many others that will love you too! You don’t need to worry.

How could you know that? II know fIIrst hand that space lIIkes to fuck us over.

I just do. Trust me. I have my ways ;3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35007968933/in/photostream/)

II love you kIItten.

I love you mew! ;3

Hmm.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/34977981754/in/photostream/)

I’ve missed this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35007966703/in/photostream/)

You always dIId tell us the world would accept us one day. What a know IIt all.

Hmm, it’s great to have you both to myself again.

Knock Knock

Oh?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429610210/in/photostream/)

Yo. Sorry if i’m crashing the party. Mind if i steal Psiioniic for a bit?

-what i’m saying is, we’re here for you. I’m here for you.

II...really apprecIIate that DK. IIt’s tough, basIIcally learnIIng to be a troll agaIIn.

I get it, when the game ended we all had kind of a hard time adjusting, but i can only imagine how much you have going on.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/34977977124/in/photostream/)

Don’t worry too much about what happens next though. It’ll get easier when you meet everyone else.

The real therapy IIs the frIIends we made along the way?

Heh, sure.

That’s fuckIIng cheesy.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152426384@N05/35429604850/in/photostream/)

Yeah, i guess.

It’s true though.

Yeah, II guess IIt IIs.

 


End file.
